Existing business intelligence tools may be queried using customized scripts, application programming interfaces or the like. In some instances, a subscriber of such a tool may develop a software application configured to provide user access to the business intelligence data via a user interface. System architecture may permit the software application to call a module for accessing the business intelligence tool upon user request.
A user may log into the software application and access functionality for performing a query of the business intelligence tool. The module of the software application may request and accept input from the user for specifying arguments and parameters required to query the tool. The software application may be queried, in turn, for authorization information by the business intelligence tool. Once results have been received from the query, the user may launch another application seeking data from a different business intelligence tool and may repeat the search process again for each tool from which business intelligence data is desired.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.